Drapery panel support systems have heretofore been made such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,951,197 and 4,227,282, in which drapery carriers are mounted for movement along a track and have pendants detachably and swivelly mounted in a laterally opening notch on the carriers below the track. The laterally opening notches in the carriers are arranged so that the pendants can be snapped into the notches in the carriers to facilitate assembly of the pendants and the draperies attached thereto onto the carriers, and to also enable the pendants to be snapped out of the notches for disassembly of the pendants from the carriers. Some problems have been encountered with unintentional detachment of the pendants from the carrier during use of the drapery panel support system, such as can occur when a lateral pull is exerted on the draperies attached to the pendant, during opening or closing of the draperies.